Elfen Lied: The Choices We Make
by NaNaElfenLied
Summary: Have you ever wondered if the choices you make can make a difference and have an impact on your life and others? What if there were some changes made in the history of Elfen Lied? Would the ending for Lucy be better or would it be worse? Given all the different choice that everyone could take the difference is that the whole world could be destroyed or Lucy could have a happy endin


_**Author's Note:** Have you ever wondered if the choices you make can make a difference and have an impact on your life and others? Maybe last night you went to bed late and are now having a bad day because you woke up late and got to work late? Each second of every day we have many choices we can make that change our world and have follow up choices to continue or revert down that path. If you keep in mind that every second is a chance to make a series of different choices and that there are about seven billion people who have that same power as you... Then you should know that I firmly believe that the choices we make are very important._

 _..._

 _So What if there were some changes made in the history of Elfen Lied? Would the ending for Lucy be better or would it be worse? Given all the different choice that everyone could take the difference is that the whole world could be destroyed or Lucy could have a happy ending with Kouta. But it's not just up to her choices..._

* * *

 ** _Elfen Lied: The Choices We Make_**

 ** _[Choice 1: Tomoo - Part 1 of 2]_**

"Kindness should become the natural way of life, not the exception"... That is what the sign read on the orphanage as Kaede was tripped. It had rained last night and mud splattered everywhere.

"Aw Gross! I think some got on me!" Said Cawa and Tomorrow and Simba laughed.

"Ow" Kaede slowly pushed herself up. There was mud all over her new outfit.

"Did you really think that you'd get adopted? What a joke!" Tomoo laughed as Kaede glared at him with hate.

"Aww I think she's gonna cry!" Laughed Simba.

Kaede didn't respond as she got herself up.

*Push* Tomoo pushed her back down.

Kaede held back tears as Tomoo held her down with his foot.

Tomoo looked down at Kaede "We weren't done talking yet"

*Briiing* Suddenly a bell rang.

The boys looked at each other as Tomoo let his foot off of Kaede saying "I guess we'll have to play later then."

The three boys laughed and ran off to classes.

Kaede pushed herself up and held in tears. She been so stupid to think things might have went well for once in her life. [The ~ mark means _Flashback_ ]

~ _Demitasse was a woman at the orphanage in charge of adoption. She usually took children to meet potential adoptive parents. Every once in a while Kaede would hear someone's name being called and sometimes they were adopted by parents. Kaede wondered if these parents would care for and love their new child. She wondered how it would be to have a real family that cared for her. So far about three children had been adopted and there were twenty one children at the orphanage currently._

 _"Kaede please report to MS. Demitasse"_

 _It was during a class that she heard this announcement. She looked around the class. They were all looking at her._

 _Kaede slowly got up as the teacher excused her and Kaede walked towards the door._

 _As she passed the other students she noticed someone putting their leg out to try to trip her. It was Cowa._

 _Cowa smirked and pulled his leg back saying "I bet you're in big trouble.."_

 _A girl next to him frowned. She spoke up saying "Maybe she is being adopted today!?"_

 _Tomoo quickly said "Nobody would adopt Kaede. She's a freak with horns."_

 _Kaede glared at Tomoo and walked past them closing her eyes as she heard Tomoo finish with "They're probably here to put you with other freaks like yourself"_

 _Cowa and Simba laughed as the teacher told Kaede to hurry along._

 _Kaede walked on... She knew most people at the orphanage were just miserable and trying to hurt others to feel better about themselves. She knew this but the words still hurt._

 _When Kaede got to Ms. Demitasse's office she knocked and was let in._

 _Ms. Demitasse smiled and said " Please sit Kaede"_

 _Kaede wondered if she was in trouble for something. Maybe the other children made up something and she was going to be punished?_

 _"Today is a very special day Kaede. Some very nice people would like to meet you."_

 _Kaede was surprised. Was she about to be adopted? She had hurt stories from the other children that if they were adopted they would finally be loved and be happy. Was that even possible for her?_

 _Ms. Demitasse continued "Today you're going to meet Mr. and Ms. Dere. They are looking for a daughter around your age."_

 _Kaede was silent._

 _Ms. Demitasse coughed and said "They're waiting just outside. Please follow me."_

 _Kaede looked down and thought about what the other kids had told her about being useless "Ok..."_

 _She promised herself not to get her hopes up._

 _As Kaede walking into the other room she saw a man and a woman waving._

 _Ms. Demitasse waved at them saying "This is young Kaede. Say hello Kaede"_

 _Kaede looked up at the couple "H-Hello". The couple smiled. They certainly seemed nice. Kaede allowed her heart to do a foolish thing: Hope._

 _The couple asked Kaede some things such as how old she was and her favorite colors. They spent about 30 minutes with Kaede._

 _Afterwords Kaede was send out of the room where Ms. Demitasse and the Dere couple were to talk alone._

 _Kaede wondered what they were going to say about her so he sat close to the door and tried to listen in... She grew excited when she could hear..._

 _Ms. Demitasse was saying "She's a lovely young girl isn't she?"_

 _Mr. Dere said " Well..."_

 _Ms. Dere said "What is up with those horns on her head? Is something wrong with her?"_

 _Ms Demitasse replied "No,No... She was just born with a birth defect."_

 _Me Dere took a stern tone saying "Well We'd like a daughter who isn't deformed."_

 _Kaede could feel all her hopes wash away. Why had she let her hopes get so high? She was so stupid._

 _As Kaede went back to class she tripped. Tomoo smirked at her from above. She hated him so much she felt like hitting him. Instead she went to her seat to listen to the teacher.~_

That night Kaede was feeling sick with a fever. Ms. Demitasse was watching over her near Kaede's room

Kaede woke up feeling poor. She was about to request some more medicine when she heard the two teachers gossiping.

Ms Demitasse was saying "So the Deres thought she was a creep because of her horns"

Other teacher said "Oh darn! I wanted that brat gone. She gets sick too often! Plus none of the other children seem to like her at all. She gives me the creeps and her horns are disgusting!"

Ms. Demitasse laughed "I know, I know... And none of the other children want to share a room with her... Probably because she won't ever communicate with anyone. Even if she didn't have horns she only spoke one word replies to the Deres anyways. They felt she was dull and boring as well as deformed!"

Kaede felt really sad by these words as the teachers left from in front of her room.

Kaede got up and decided to go out for some fresh and think about running away.

As she walked she felt ill and fell... Awaking only when she heard some sounds and something on her face.

It was a cute puppy.

"Were you worried about me?" Asked Kaede to the cute puppy. Maybe the puppy could be her friend?

She lay her head down as the puppy licked her. She fell asleep.

After Kaede woke up she found the puppy cuddled next to her. She felt something in her. A warmth. She felt really happy. She pet her new pet and new friend.

After she found her puppy some food she went back to her room feeling much better. She lay down and looked at her clock. She had a couple hours until her schooling began.

- _The Next Day-_

Kaede went to her class for another day of learning. Today they were to watch a video about bullying. IT talked about how nobody should bully and to always tell an adult.

When the movie was over there was a discussion. Kaede just listened in. Everyone talked like they would never bully anyone even though Kaede knew otherwise. Before the end of class she had to use the bathroom and went leaving her bag in class. She sat on the toilet even after she was done thinking about why she was bullied so badly.

When Kaede returned the class was empty but.. he bag. She went up to it. It had something white spilled on it.

"Hey Freak!"

Kaede turned and angrily looked at Tomoo, Simba and Cowa

Tomoo looked at her bag "Huh? Looks like something happened to your bag"

Simba smiled " Looks like someone spilled rotten milk on it!"

Cowa asked "Who would do such a thing?"

Tomoo said " She probably had an accident. She does have cow horns after all!"

They laughed.

Kaede looked fiercely at them. They were bullying here just because of her horns. Would they ever stop?

She had had enough. She went to leave but fell. Simba had tripped her with with his foot.

"Hey!" came a girl's voice "Teacher Tomoo is picking on someone!"

The three boys ran outside leaving Kaede with the girl.

"Hey are you ok? My name is Suzi"

Kaede felt weird as Suzi cleaned off her bag and said "You know, you don't have to be alone all the time. If you ever need anything you can tell me and I'll be there for you."

- _Later-_

Kaede left her room that night to look for her puppy. She had some food for the puppy.

"I'm so glad I found you. You were really hungry weren't you?"

She looked at her puppy. She could see he was really skinny and must be very hungry. She didn't want him to die.

The next day she went to ask Suzi for help.

 _"_ Suzi...I-I have a problem..."

/ ** _Next Chapter: Tomoo's Perspective_**

* * *

 _ **If you like this content please consider leaving a Review, Follow, and/or Favorite...**_

 _*Ideas are welcome and if I like your ideas I may incorporate some or all of your ideas. If you have an idea for me please private message me or leave it in a review. Thanks._

 _**Although I have done a bit of research [Watched anime two times and read manga two times as well as referenced many wiki and discussion pages]before writing this first chapter I do feel I may need to research a bit more in case I am in error on anything... With that said I will alter a few things to accommodate this tale to fit my criteria. Please expect the unexpected [or something like that]... Some lines will remain the same as the anime/manga._

 _***Material researched and quotes found may be contained in this story even if I don't own them. I do not own claim of any ownership of anything...Except myself._


End file.
